


Son petit royaume

by malurette



Category: Gnomes de Troy, Lanfeust de Troy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Toilet humor, i don't even know why i write about this universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans des rêves de petit garçon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son petit royaume

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Son royaume  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gnomes de Troy  
>  **Personnages :** mini Lanfeust et son papi  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arleston & Tarquin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et l’homme, assis sur son trône, sourit. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Avertissement :** pipi-caca inhérent à la BD de base  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Assis sur son trône, souriant aux anges, Lanfeust rêve du jour où il sera un preux chevalier, ratiboisant les dragons, cavalant à dos du pétaure le plus rapide en chantant à tue-tête ses propres exploits. C’ian évidemment, en délicate princesse en détresse qu’il aura sauvée de mille dangers, voudra l’épouser, et Cixi… Cixi qui devra bien reconnaître quel vaillant guerrier il est, aussi !

C’est là qu’un méchant sorcier fait irruption dans son royaume de rêverie : Papi tambourine bruyamment à la porte des cabinets, réclamant la place.  
Rappelé à la réalité, il remonte ses culottes et redevient simple garçon de ferme.


End file.
